


Veni

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: Veni, vidi, vici [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: О теплых встречах в холодную пору.





	

Ооооо, как же было холодно!

Тендо, кажется, в жизни так быстро не бегал. Холод обнимал за плечи, насмехался рождественскими гимнами из недр торгового центра и дразнил теплыми пуховиками на окружающих людях. Брррр!

Пятьдесят метров открытой парковки Тендо пролетел в две секунды, ворвался в теплое блаженство торгового центра и перевел дух. Ага, вот и эскалатор.

Преодолев его за пару секунд - ждать, когда неторопливые ступеньки доставят его на второй этаж, терпения не хватило, - Тендо вприпрыжку помчался к фудкорту. Отчасти он просто не скрывал прекрасного несмотря на все неурядицы настроения, отчасти грелся.

Вакатоши уже ждал за столиком с огромным стаканом колы, стаканчиком чая смехотворного размера, двумя пакетиками отвратительной картошки фри и какой-то еще мелочевкой, на которую Тендо внимания не обратил. Вакатоши! Кола!

\- Вакатооооооооши-кууууун! Я тебя обожаю! - провозгласил Тендо, плюхаясь на пластиковый стул. Стул подозрительно скрипнул, однако устоял, и Тендо одобрительно похлопал его по широкой ножке.

Кола была холодной, но этот напиток богов Тендо готов был пить ледяным и раскаленным. Он ее даже без газа пил.

\- Здравствуй, - Вакатоши улыбнулся, проводив взглядом стакан в жадных руках Тендо, и Тендо почувствовал себя совершенно счастливым.

Ну, почти. Вакатоши ведь действительно рад был его видеть, и нужно ценить то, что имеешь.

\- Привет! - Тендо расплылся в ответной улыбке. - Ты что, вчера вернулся? Вас раньше отпустили?

\- Почему? - слегка растерялся Вакатоши и застыл с кусочком картошки в руках. Тендо ненавидел фри, но вот этот конкретный ломтик с удовольствием бы съел прямо из рук Вакатоши.

Ууууупс, не время такое думать. Вот отложить в памяти фантазию и как следует покрутить ее в голове перед сном - хорошая идея, а замечтаться прямо на глазах объекта мечтаний - точно плохая.

\- Ну если бы ты сегодня приехал, то даже домой не успел бы заскочить. А раз ты сидишь тут…

Вакатоши повертел фри в руках. Тендо загипнотизированно следил, как она мелькает между пальцами. Они теперь соленые наверняка, и если их облизать…

Да что ж такое, почему на площадке и в учебе сосредоточиться - раз плюнуть, за мангой или в интернете Тендо может сидеть, не вставая, часами, но в беседе с Вакатоши вечно на что-то залипает и выпадает из реальности?

Хотя ладно. Глупый вопрос.

Причина рассеянности Тендо тем временем с легкой опаской призналась:

\- Я приехал полчаса назад. Попросил водителя автобуса высадить меня по дороге неподалеку и дошел пешком. Если тебе удобнее было завтра, нужно было сказать, мы бы перенесли.

Что?

\- Что? Вакатоши-кун, ты перегрелся? - обалдело уставился на него Тендо. Это что получается, в предрождественской суете Вакатоши со сборов поехал встречаться с ним. Даже не поехал, пошел. И точно, вон сумка стоит, у бортика, отгораживающего эскалаторы - чтобы никому не мешать.

\- Нет, здесь комфортная температура, - в свою очередь удивился Вакатоши. - А тебе жарко? Ты поэтому без куртки?

\- Она мне не нужна. Я права получил! - похвастался Тендо, немножко выпятив грудь, а как же. И сегодня ему впервые разрешили взять старую семейную машину, которую при покупке новой не стали продавать именно для того, чтобы Тендо учился спокойно. - Так что я теперь на колесах. - Но тут же сник, потому что совесть не дремала, и Тендо прекрасно понимал, что с дороги в первую очередь отдохнуть хочется, а не развлекаться. То, что Вакатоши по какой-то причине - может, из дружеской любезности, - согласился встретиться именно сегодня, не давало Тендо права нагло пользоваться его временем, которое должно быть потрачено на отдых. - А ты, наверное, устал с дороги, Вакатоши? Давай-ка бери вот это все и пошли, я тебя подброшу до дома. Предложение уникальное, для людей с крепкими нервами, ты как раз подходишь!

\- Я не так сильно устал, - запротестовал Вакатоши, но стоило ему повернуть голову, как свет гирлянды перестал падать на его лицо, и под нормальным ярким светильником стало очевидно, какой выжатый у него на самом деле вид. Никому из национальной команды сборы не обходились малой кровью, и тот, кто не выкладывался там на полную, на следующий раз приглашений не получал.

\- Колу беру я! - не слушая, Тендо вскочил, сгреб колу и сумку.

Увидев свои вещи в заложниках, Вакатоши смирился с судьбой и сложил еду в большой бумажный пакет с логотипом макдональдса.

\- Отлично, пошли, пошли, пошли! - Тендо устремился к эскалатору, горя желанием похвастаться Вакатоши, как он теперь умеет водить. Сам. И у него есть личная машина. Это же круто, ни у кого из одноклассников нет, потому что никто не решился совмещать обучение в автошколе с подготовкой ко вступительным тестам.

А потом, окутанные рождественскими гимнами, подарочной суетой и толкотней у павильонов с лучшими скидками, они подошли к выходу, и на Тендо дохнуло холодом, будто выйти предстояло сразу в Арктику и без куртки. Тут не захочешь, а притормозишь.

Мда.

Рядом раздалось шуршание пакета, и Тендо обернулся на Вакатоши.

Который снял куртку и набросил на плечи Тендо.

\- Лучше надень. Или хотя бы не снимай, - снова поудобнее перехватив пакет, Вакатоши вопросительно уставился. Они стояли посреди холла торгового центра, почти напротив входа, как придурки, но все вежливо их обтекали, потому что даже без куртки фигура Вакатоши внушала уважение, и о чем Тендо сейчас думает?

Куртка, огромная, теплая, приятно пахнущая терпким кедром и чуть-чуть потом, уютно кутала в себя, и Тендо тонул в ней, тонул в нежности, в заботливом взгляде, в замирании сердца от того, чего быть не может, но, кажется, все-таки есть.

\- Тендо?

\- Да-да-да, Вакатоши! - оттаял он и заспешил к машине. На этот раз в холод хотелось нестерпимо - так горели щеки и все тело. - Серый седан, тойота, вот!

Тендо выудил брелок сигнализации из кармана, открыл машину, до которой они дошли как-то очень быстро, и, забросив сумку на заднее сидение, поспешно втиснулся на водительское. Машина еще не успела остыть, и нырнуть в ее приятное тепло было как домой вернуться. Правда, сердце еще колотилось, но не потому, что ездить, да еще с пассажиром, за чью жизнь ты отвечаешь, было страшно. То есть страшно, конечно, тоже, но все-таки, все-таки!

Вакатоши обстоятельно устроился рядом, пристегнулся и аккуратно пристроил пакет с едой на коленях.

\- Так, Вакатоши-кун! На дорогу не смотри, на меня не смотри и со мной не разговаривай, а лучше закрой глаза и молись. Про себя! - на одном дыхании выпалил Тендо и завел двигатель. Вообще-то не так все было и плохо, иначе никто бы прав ему не дал, но все-таки Вакатоши есть Вакатоши, в его присутствии у Тендо слишком смещалось восприятие.

\- Хорошо, - Вакатоши послушно отвернулся к окну - спасибо, глаза не закрыл, - правда, почти сразу развернулся обратно. - Ты же останешься у меня? Я один это не съем.

\- Значит, съешь завтра или с родителями поделишься, - беспечно, как ему казалось, отмахнулся Тендо. Куртку надо будет вернуть, а потом, дома, вспоминать, насколько больше она оказалась, как грела, и…

\- Если ты не хочешь есть, мы можем купить еще колы.

Тендо вздрогнул и ударил по тормозам, хотя не успел толком еще их отпустить. Машина недовольно вздрогнула. Вакатоши что, уговаривал его остаться? Уставший, готовый, Тендо знал, уснуть в любую минуту Вакатоши?

В машине Тендо он казался неестественно большим, заполняя собой чуть не половину пространства, а еще немного взъерошенным, и на теплый свитер налипло несколько редких снежинок, уже превращавшихся в капельки, и в ограниченном пространстве машины запах, и без того круживший Тендо голову - кедр и чуть-чуть свежего пота, - стал вовсе ошеломительным, а потом Вакатоши добавил:

\- Ты не против?

\- Нет, не против, - сдался Тендо и все-таки переставил ногу с тормоза на газ.

\- Хорошо, - Вакатоши светло улыбнулся и уставился в окно. А Тендо усилием воли перевел взгляд на дорогу. В конце концов, на ровную линию носа и четкий разлет бровей он еще насмотрится сегодня в более спокойной обстановке. А может, и не только.

Осталось только доехать.


End file.
